<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the killing's over by advancinginreverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192787">when the killing's over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/advancinginreverse/pseuds/advancinginreverse'>advancinginreverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Harry gets a hug, Episode: s04e18-19 The Killing Game, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea how to tag, I have no idea if this lines up with canon but it's 4am so i'm not checking, Janeway cares a lot about her crew okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/advancinginreverse/pseuds/advancinginreverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stumbles along the corridors to sickbay, his body catching up with the exhaustion and pain he had been suppressing for the past two weeks. His adrenaline levels were crashing, he was running on empty now - both physically and mentally. The door to sickbay looms up ahead and he falls into the now open doorway, glancing up through a blur of exhaustion. </p><p>The captain looks back at him, dirt and blood staining her body. Despite himself, Harry cracks a smile.</p><p>-----------</p><p>After the main action of the Killing Game. </p><p>Harry runs into Janeway in Sickbay after two weeks of brutality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway &amp; Harry Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the killing's over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stumbles along the corridors to sickbay, his body catching up with the exhaustion and pain he had been suppressing for the past two weeks. His adrenaline levels were crashing, he was running on empty now - both physically and mentally. The door to sickbay looms up ahead and he falls into the now open doorway, glancing up through a blur of exhaustion. </p><p>The captain looks back at him, dirt and blood staining her body. Despite himself, Harry cracks a smile. "Hi there.. Captain..." The world starts spinning and he loses his grip on the doorframe, his eyes just catching her rush towards him and catch his exhausted body in her arms. Her legs buckle as she takes on his weight, the two of them collapsing onto the floor as a highly exasperated Doctor hurries over.</p><p>"Captain, really, you need to rest that leg! I haven't had the chance to properly heal it yet, and you dashing around and catching every ensign that falls your way isn't speeding up your recovery." Despite the Doctor's outward indifference, Harry can tell he's pleased to see the Captain finally acting like herself again. She's checking Harry over, and he can see her mentally cataloguing every bruise and cut on his face. He knows she's going to be blaming herself for this for a long time.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Harry?" she asks him softly, holding him at arm's length. He smiles lightly, blinking slowly to try and focus properly. "Better, now I've seen you're okay." The Captain opens her mouth slightly to reply, but he cuts her off. He’s spent days scurrying around Voyager, terrified that he’d make a wrong move and condemn someone to death, living in fear that someone would discover the plan they were trying to execute, never knowing which one of their friends would end up fighting for their life in Sickbay. He needs to tell her how scared he had been to see their captain so close to death.</p><p>"I was… terrified for everyone stuck in those damned holodecks. The whole bridge crew was there – I was the only one left - and there was one time I was called in to fix the replicator in sickbay and.." Harry sucks in a deep breath. "You were lying on the operating table, with burns all over you, and you looked so pale, and I realised properly what was happening to you all but then they kicked me out before the Doctor had finished operating, so I didn't know if you had died for a bit and.. and I was so scared, I-"<br/>Before he could continue, the Captain pulled him close and hugged him. He froze, unsure what to do for a second, but she began to stroke his head and he hugged her back. Her voice, when she spoke, was raw with emotion.</p><p>"Harry, I am so sorry for what you went through. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them treating like this- you have had so much weight to carry the past few weeks." She pauses for a second. "We're all okay now, it's all over. You're safe." Behind them, the Doctor clears his throat, and Harry startles - he had forgotten the Doctor was there.</p><p>"Apologies, Captain, but.. you and Harry both still require medical assistance. I need to have a look at the two of you so if you'll sit down on a biobed I'll get you cleaned up." Harry thinks he almost sounds apologetic.</p><p>Shakily, he stumbles to his feet, the Captain slowly standing up next to him. She almost stands up straight, but her leg buckles again and he shoots out his hands to catch her. For the first time he notices how pale her face is, how her trouser leg seems to be much darker than the rest of her outfit.</p><p>"Captain, what happened?" His concern must be written all over his face, because she looks down awkwardly. "Well..."</p><p>"She managed to get herself shot," the Doctor says exasperatedly. “She needs medical treatment now, so if you two would stop dawdling I have a patient to deal with who's suffering from blood loss and a case of extreme stubbornness. How I manage with a patient like her I simply cannot fathom." The Captain huffs a laugh at that, and Harry helps her over to the nearest biobed. He appreciates the Doctor’s attempt to lighten the mood – even though the Captain is struggling slightly to draw in a breath.</p><p> The Doctor explains that the bullet was holographic, so when the holodeck system was shut down, the bullet dematerialised. It means he doesn’t have to operate, he says, and the Captain nods. Harry tries to focus on his voice, but everything has started slipping in and out again - his hands grip the biobed so tightly he can feel them turning white. A hand rests on his shoulder but he barely registers it. What he wouldn't give to be in his quarters in bed right now.</p><p>A concerned voice breaks through the fog and he looks up to see the Doctor frowning at him. "He needs to lie down," someone says, and two arms guide him to another biobed. He lies down. A nap would be nice. The Doctor leans over him with a silver device in his hand - it's a hypospray, some part of him says - and the lights begin to dim. The last thing he's aware of is the Captain whispering goodnight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Janeway cares a lot about Harry, but we don't get to see it much in the show. I just wanted to write more of their mother/son relationship because there aren't enough of those fanfics around.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>